In a conventional example of the work vehicle as noted above, exhaust gas emitted from an exhaust gas purifying device is guided to a high position through a vertically elongated pipe element along a front frame of a cabin covering a driver's section to be discharged straight to the outside through an upper end opening of the pipe element (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-116001, for example).
The exhaust gas purifying device is used for capturing and removing particulate matter such as soot contained in the exhaust gas. In order to prevent a decline in capturing function due to accumulation of the captured particulate matter, such an exhaust gas purifying device is adapted to perform regeneration processing for heating captured particulate matter by a heating device such as a heater, for example, and then burning and removing the particulate matter. As a result, the temperature of the exhaust gas discharged in the regeneration processing is higher than that of regular exhaust gas.
In the conventional arrangement described above in which the cabin is provided on the driver's section, the operator present within the cabin would not receive any influence of the exhaust gas even if the exhaust gas is discharged straight to the outside through the upper end opening of the pipe element. However, an assistant worker present near the work vehicle may be adversely affected by the high-temperature exhaust gas.
Further, if the work vehicle is not provided with the cabin, not only the assistant worker but also the operator in the driver's section may receive a harmful influence from the high-temperature exhaust gas.
Thus, in the conventional arrangement, while soot or the like contained in the exhaust gas is removed through the exhaust gas purifying device, the high-temperature exhaust gas emitted from the exhaust gas purifying device is discharged straight to the outside through the upper end opening of the pipe element, which disadvantageously deteriorates a working environment due to the high-temperature exhaust gas.
The object of the present invention is to provide a work vehicle capable of preventing deterioration of a working environment caused by high-temperature exhaust gas while providing an exhaust gas purifying device for purifying the exhaust gas.